


Out of the Blue

by lisajames85



Series: Out of the Blue [1]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Season 3 and 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisajames85/pseuds/lisajames85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Note: Hi Everyone. My four-part series Out of the Blue has been removed as I am currently adapting this series to a trilogy (and beyond) of original works and hope to publish traditionally. I apologise sincerely to anyone who was in the middle of reading. I appreciate your understanding and thank you for all of your time and your feedback. Your kind words have meant the world to me and have inspired me to return seriously to my writing. Thank you!<br/>@LJKwriting4life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Blue

Author's Note: Hi Everyone. My four-part series Out of the Blue has been removed as I am currently adapting this series to a trilogy (and beyond) of original works and hope to publish traditionally. I apologise sincerely to anyone who was in the middle of reading. I appreciate your understanding and thank you for all of your time and your feedback. Your kind words have meant the world to me and have inspired me to return seriously to my writing. Thank you!  
@LJKwriting4life


End file.
